Naruto's Lullaby
by myheartbelongstoaboywithalimp
Summary: It's Naruto's turn to deal with a restless Boruto and when all other methods fail, there is only one more thing he can do: sing. Songfic. Oneshot. Naruhina. Family!fluff. (Song: The Jinchuuriki Song) The cover is not mine, so all credit goes to the creator, rightfully so.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the plot or pairings, then don't read._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 308**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Naruto's Lullaby**_

* * *

Naruto groaned as he listened to his son's wailing drawl from the baby monitor for the fifth time that night.

Blue eyes slid open to red digital numbers blinking at him from his alarm clock: _4:21 AM._

Hinata had managed to get Boruto to sleep the last time at four o'clock but it obviously hadn't lasted as long as they desperately wished it to. He wouldn't bother her, even though he was at his wits end and she magical arms that put the newest Uzumaki right to sleep almost instantly.

Hinata had such a way with their problematic son that the hero of the Fourth Shinobi War could never hope to attain. Either it was due to her maternal instincts or her natural gift for motherhood. . or she had crazy mother-powers that superseded his puny fatherlike abilities- she was a gift that Naruto couldn't have lived without.

Naruto reluctantly rose from his comfortable bed and sat up before he stood shakily, rubbing his eyes so they rested open, albeit heavily as he clumsily made his way to a screaming Boruto. "I'm comin', Boruto. Quiet down, you'll wake Mama and we don't want that do we?" His voice was croaky as his son tossed and turned in his cot, his orange jumpsuit bright against the moonlight as he rolled around the comfortable mattress and screamed in frustration. Naruto sighed, feeling the same frustration his son was loudly complaining about as he slid his arms underneath little Boruto and lifted him into a safe embrace like Hinata had shown so many times before. "What are we going to do with you, dattebayo?"

Boruto thrashed in his father's arms, reaching the peak of his tantrum as his screaming became even louder while Naruto tried to rock him but that only served to incense the newborn.

Naruto ran downstairs with a screaming Boruto in his arms and prepared a bottle, but the blonde-haired baby wasn't hungry.

Running back upstairs, Naruto even changed his clean diaper with a new one, but not even that helped!

Naruto was close to tears as he paced back and forth in the nursery, rocking his son as he did so but nothing placated the baby Uzumaki. _'This baby really did take after me-ttebayo.'_ He thought despondently as he started to hum as he had witnessed Hinata do. It was a soft tune that he had made himself.

The impossible happened.

Boruto started to calm and his eyes slowly opened to reveal big blue eyes that were a genetic twin for Naruto's, making the older Uzumaki smile joyfully as the lyrics just came to him and he started to sway Boruto from left to right slowly.

 _"Tailed Beast counting song, here we go, here we go!"_

" _One, 'sleep is better than humans', says Shukaku."_ Naruto swiped his hand over Boruto's eyes, making the baby coo in interest as Naruto's hand slid away and Boruto smiled at his father, his toothless gums revealed.

 _"Two, burning in fire, Matatabi."_ With that, Naruto ruffled his son's blonde locks.

 _"Three, leave the water to Isobu."_ He gently swayed Boruto, emulating the waves in the ocean.

 _"Four, hot as lava, Son Goku."_ Naruto gently bobbed the baby boy up and down as if he was scalding, making Boruto laugh happily.

 _"Five, always on the run, Kokuo."_ Naruto ran his fingers quickly up and down his son's little tummy, causing Boruto to shriek in delight.

 _"Six, relaxed and never in a hurry, Saiken."_ Naruto set Boruto in his crib, keeping his son's attention on him.

 _"Seven, the flying leaf insect, Chomei."_ Naruto raised his arms and flapped them up and down as if he was flying.

 _"Eight, "yeah!" is all it needs, Gyuki."_ Naruto enthusiastically fist-pumped the air.

 _"Nine, "ko-kon" cries the mighty Kurama."_ He bundled Boruto back in his covers, tapping the tip of his long pointer finger underneath his son's chin.

 _"All the Tailed Beasts have finally come together._

 _They're a little hard, but they're nice names._

 _They're all splendid names._

 _They're all wonderful names."_

He sang gently to his calming son, watching him with loving eyes as he crooned the words that meant so much to him and now to his son, who was watching his father with heavy lidded eyes.

 _"Next is the Jinchuuriki, here we go!"_ Naruto grinned as he continued with the song.

 _"One, with terrible bags under his eyes, Gaara."_ Naruto pointed to the dark circles under his own eyes, making a deadpan-serious expression like Gaara.

 _"Two, with a silky voice like a cat, Yugito."_ Naruto deepened his voice and raised his hands, making little cat expressions and gestures.

 _"Three, the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura."_ His expression turned childlike and he tried to make himself appear more like Yagura, making his son giggle lazily.

 _"Four, together for 40 years, Four Tails and Roshi."_ Naruto hunched his back and screwed his face up in what he considered Roshi to look like.

 _"Five, tough and powerful, Han."_ Naruto straightened and flexed his muscles, striking a dramatic pose, resembling Lee more that Han.

 _"Six, reserved and dressed in a kimono, Utakata."_ He made an indifferent expression, almost bored as he using a bubble jutsu that Kakashi taught him, he produced bubbles and they floated all around them, enrapturing Boruto.

 _"Seven, the heart-warming kunoichi, Fuu."_ The older Uzumaki bat his eyelashes at his son, who was smiling at all the different faces his father was pulling.

 _"Eight, he's got killer rap skills, Killer Bee."_ Naruto made outrageous and over the top gestures just like Killer Bee, before he straightened and sang the last part.

 _"Nine, the Leaf's Uzumaki Naruto."_ He jabbed his thumb at his chest, proudly, a large smile on his face as Boruto's eyelids started to droop, unable to focus on his father properly.

 _"All the powerful Jinchuuriki have finally come together._

 _Can they become friends with the Tailed Beasts?_

 _They're all splendid shinobi._

 _They're all wonderful shinobi."_

Naruto finished the song gently, turning his eyes down to his sleeping son, breathing deeply though his mouth and a gentle smile played at the corners of his little lips as he slept deeply. Naruto smiled and bent over the railing, pressing a gentle kiss to his son's little forehead.

Watching him for a little longer, Naruto left Boruto to sleep in peace as the Uzumaki patriarch returned to his own bedroom and slipped underneath the warm covers of his own welcoming bed and sighed in relief. He didn't expect Hinata turn over and slid her body against his, her head now on his chest as she cuddled into him. "You have a beautiful singing voice, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sputtered, about to ask her just how she knew he had sung his _Jinchuuriki Song_ to Boruto when it dawned on him.

The baby monitor.

He blushed.

Bright. Red.

He chuckled, shaking off his embarrassment as he wrapped his arms around his beloved wife's body and closed his eyes tiredly, his trademark _Naruto Uzumaki_ smile gracing his adult features. "Thanks, Hinata. Maybe I could sing it to our next child-ttebayo?" Naruto asked, kissing her exposed forehead.

"Yea- wait, _what?!_ " Hinata blanched as she processed his words carefully and as they registered in her brain; he could _feel_ the blush against his chest and she gasped. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto laughed gently, hugging his embarrassed wife to his chest as they fell into a deep exhausted sleep with their son sleeping peacefully in the nursery.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** If you don't like the plot or pairings, then don't read._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or Naruto: Boruto Next Generations._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 273**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Boruto's Lullaby**_

* * *

 _3:54 A.M._

A loud piercing wail woke the tired Uzumaki parents.

 _'Oh no, not again.'_ Naruto inwardly wailed himself, sitting up in bed as he scratched at his pec while his bandaged hand wiped the drool from his chin, _'what does that little troublemaker want now?'_

Tuning his ears to the fussing, he realised that it wasn't Boruto crying at all (which he should have noticed earlier because now his eldest cried _on_ him not _for_ him).

It was Himawari!

Naruto flung the sheets off himself and dove out of bed, startling a rousing Hinata, "Naruto-kun, what is it?!" She called, panicked by her husband's sudden departure from their bed (which normally she'd have to have drag him from on a normal day and even then it hardly worked). Her Byakugan blazed as she scanned over the house, thinking it may be an intruder in their home that had Naruto all riled up- though she was dumbfounded on what kind of idiot this person had to be to come into _their_ home of all places.

"Himawari's crying! You said she had a bit of a fever last night, didn't you? What if it's progressed during the night?!" Naruto rushed, struggling to get his foot into the leg of his pajama pants, ultimately failing and falling flat on his face with a yelp, " _that hurt!_ "Naruto mumbled against the floor, still shimmying his pants on while on the floor- covering his toad patterned boxers.

Hinata gasped, Byakugan receding as she jumped out of bed and flew out the door to her distressed daughter's aid. Foregoing the need for a robe, her purple nightgown clung to her body as she ran down the hall- arms flung behind her for maximum velocity. Naruto was quick to follow, a red spot blooming around his nose where his face met his bedroom floor- neither worried parent having heard the baby monitor.

As both parents geared up to burst though Himawari's bedroom door, they heard a soft childlike humming, quieting the little girl's fussing.

Naruto and Hinata looked to each-other questioningly before the Jinchuuriki slowly twisted the knob to the door, easing it open as both parents peeked through the crack, their eyes widening as they saw Boruto standing on the wooden toddler stepladder- bending over the crib to reach his little sister.

His tiny hand was brushing soothingly against Himawari's pink whiskered cheek as he hummed a familiar tune. His big blue eyes watched his little sister worriedly as he calmed her with his voice and touch.

Hinata raised her hand to her mouth, muffling a sob of pride at the beautiful sight of her son and daughter while Naruto grinned, recognizing the tune Boruto hummed to quieten Himawari.

The eldest Uzumaki child drummed his chubby hands against the wooden railing of the crib as Himawari's large oceanic eyes watched her big brother with adoration. Boruto broke from the song, giggling at his sister's gummy smile before continuing where he left off.

A feminine warble emanating from behind him had Boruto turning around, eyes shining when he saw his mama and papa in the doorway. Hinata moved forward, joining in Boruto's humming and she gently set her hands on his small shoulders and felt her eldest puff up with pride.

 _"Tailed Beast counting song, here we go, here we go!"_ A soft, crooning voice joined with the harmonizing as Naruto moved forward, a large smile curling his lips as he cuddled Boruto and Hinata to his sides. A long, tan finger gently brushed a stray tear away from his daughter's cheek.

Himawari clapped excitedly at the sight of her parents and a large gummy smile overtook the pout that had settled on her cute features.

 _"One, 'sleep is better than humans', says Shukaku._

 _Two, burning in fire, Matatabi._

 _Three, leave the water to Isobu._

 _Four, hot as lava, Son Goku."_

Naruto, Hinata and Boruto all started swaying, joining Naruto in the lyrics as Himawari's tears started to dry and enraptured eyes followed her family as her daddy sang.

 _"Five, always on the run, Kokuo._

 _Six, relaxed and never in a hurry, Saiken._

 _Seven, the flying leaf insect, Chomei._

 _Eight, "yeah!" is all it needs, Gyuki._

 _Nine, "ko-kon" cries the mighty Kurama."_

Naruto looked to his gorgeous wife with his best puppy-dog eyes and blinked owlishly.

 _'So that's where Himawari gets it from.'_ Hinata silently mused before looking to her husband lovingly and sighed, defeated. She bent down, looking adoringly into Himawari's eyes- a warm hand gently resting against her daughter's head, thumb gently brushing against her forehead.

 _"All the Tailed Beasts have finally come together._

 _They're a little hard, but they're nice names._

 _They're all splendid names._

 _They're all wonderful names."_

Naruto gently nudged Boruto, a grin lifting chubby cheeks as Boruto caught on, leaning over to look at Himawari and one chubby finger lazily stroked the matching whiskers that adorned Himawari's face also.

 _"Next is the Jinchuuriki, here we go!"_ Naruto introduced the next verse easily.

Boruto took a deep breath and with all the ease in the world, he started to sing:

 _"One, with terrible bags under his eyes, Gaara._

 _Two, with a silky voice like a cat, Yugito._

 _Three, the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura._

 _Four, together for 40 years, Four Tails and Roshi."_

Boruto giggled and Naruto ran his fingers through his son's hair, watching as Himawari started to smile.

 _Five, tough and powerful, Han._

 _Six, reserved and dressed in a kimono, Utakata._

 _Seven, the heart-warming kunoichi, Fuu._

 _Eight, he's got killer rap skills, Killer Bee._

 _Nine, the Leaf's Uzumaki Naruto."_

Together, Naruto and Hinata sang the last lyrics together, lifting Boruto to cradle him against their bodies:

 _"All the powerful Jinchuuriki have finally come together._

 _Can they become friends with the Tailed Beasts?_

 _They're all splendid shinobi._

 _They're all wonderful shinobi."_

As they sang the last note, Himawari's eyes slid shut and soft breath passed through smiling lips.

Naruto and Hinata gently set Boruto down back on the wooden child step-ladder before the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki leaned in and pressed a sweet, gentle kiss to his Byakugan princess. "We made beautiful kids, didn't we?"

"They take after their father." Hinata whispered against his lips, smiling as Naruto took a page out of Hinata's book and his cheeks burned a bright red.

"Hina-chan~!" Naruto wailed, hiding his red face from his wife who chuckled gleefully.

A struggled grunt captured their attention and snapping their gaze toward the sound- they were met with Boruto's diaper-padded bottom sliding over the wooden railing and gently set himself beside his little sister. Grabbing the blanket tossed over the side, he covered both himself and Himawari.

"Goodnight, Mama- goodnight, Papa!" Boruto smiled before settling next to Himawari and promptly fell asleep.

Hinata's eyes filled with tears and she cuddled into Naruto's chest as he chuckled, leading his emotional wife to the door, "goodnight, Hima- goonight, Boruto."

Shutting the door behind them, Naruto lifted his wife into his arms with no trouble. Muffling a squeal, Hinata looked to him with wide eyes, "Naruto-kun, what are you doing?!"

"We're going to have a third child, right now."

"Eh!? _Naruto-kun_ ~!"


End file.
